Forget What We Meant
by Cat Ryuk
Summary: A powerful hollow has sought pure havoc for three centuries. Now, he resides in Karakura, where Kurosaki Ichigo lives. Soul Society quickly sends down a girl to protect and defeat this hollow...But she has to work with Ichigo first! And they hate it.
1. Character Outline

Cayuga Inukai

**Cayuga Inukai**

Nicknames- Yuga.

Gender- Female

Species- Shinigami

Date of birth- November 14

Occupation- Admiral (Shoukan)

Zanpakuto- Aikousha Kekei

Cayuga Inukai is a fictional character in the anime series Bleach, created by Tite Kubo. She is the Admiral over all Gotei 13. She works under General Yamamoto, the captain of the 1st division.

**Character Outline:**

Cayuga Inukai is the definition of the saying "Appearances can be deceiving." At first glance, she looks completely normal and is actually very beautiful. She has dark brown hair with honey highlights, gray eyes, and pale skin. Anyone who didn't know her well would automatically think that she was as soft-spoken and innocent as she looked. That is quickly killed when she starts to speak. Cayuga is the Admiral over all Gotei 13. She used to be the fifth seat of the thirteenth's division, but Yamamoto decided that she needed to be in a much higher rank after seeing her fight.

She's almost always underestimated because she looks like a frail innocent girl to many enemies. Even her friends sometimes think that they can win in an argument with her. She ends up putting them in their place most of the time. Almost all of her friends are Shinigami. She is close to Toshiro Hitsugaya, Momo Hinamori, Ukitake Jyuushiro, Yachiru Kusajika, Kenpachi Zaraki, Hanataro Yamada, and, especially, Renji Abarai.

It seems that she has a love life with Lieutenant of the sixth division, Renji. Despite trying to hide it, everyone in Soul Society has seen the way they look at each other when passing in the hall or, even, when they're standing beside each other. It's hard not to notice.

The friends that are not Shinigami are within the Rukongai districts or have been departed to the human world, such as Kisuke Urahara and Yoruichi Shihouin. Like Kenpachi Zaraki, she has a little girl that follows her around all the time. They've known each other for two months and her name is Eiko.

Despite being able to command everyone in Soul Society except Yamamoto Genryuusai, she hates when her friends remind her by referring to her as Admiral Inukai. But only when her friends do it. If anybody that she hates, such as Mayuri Kurotshuchi, calls her just Cayuga, she is enraged and begins to yell. Usually one of the captains comes and gets the person away, but if not, then it usually ends pretty badly...Because there's a secret that Cayuga has kept for years that no one knows of.

Cayuga's intuition is close in comparison to Captain Hitsugaya's. It's extremely sharp and, along with that, she has wonderful ears and a good nose. She is able to "smell" many things about any person, such as emotions, and can sometimes sense the racing heartbeat of some, so she's able to tell when they're lying.

On her back is a large tattoo of a hell butterfly.

She is probably the most unique Shinigami the Soul Society has and everyone, including her enemies, know this and try to protect her.

**Past:**

Cayuga is not a normal Shinigami. Her mother, Taine, was a Soul Reaper and her father, Fang, was a Hollow that was referred to as the "Wolf Hollow" because he resembled a graceful wolf at some points in time. He disguised himself as human and took Taine as his own. After she became pregnant, a Shinigami came and killed Fang, for he was the enemy.

Taine gave birth and named the baby Cayuga Inukai. Immediately she noticed something strange about the child. When she was just a baby, she had strange powers unlike most. She would begin to cry and windows would break at the surges of spiritual energy. When she was a toddler, just old enough to walk and talk a little, she was confronted by three men outside her home. They tried to kidnap her, but when she closed her eyes and screamed, no one took her. Taine came outside to see the three men dead.

When she was around five, she killed another man, this time because he tried to grab Taine. All she had to do was scream, "NO!" and the man fell on the ground in a heap of his own nastiness.

Taine decided her daughter could not control her spiritual power and it was killing people because of it. She had no other choice. Taine dumped a young Cayuga in Inuzuri to die.

**History:**

Cayuga was originally from Inuzuri, District 78 of Rukongai. She lived their a few years of her life, befriending young Renji Abarai and his group of rejects. That's where her mother dumped her when she decided she was too dangerous to take care of. There, she lived in a small house with Renji and his friends until Rukia Kuchiki came along. She was brought into the gang and it striked a war between the two girls. They got into fights every day about everything. It was hell for everyone around them.

A few months after Rukia entered the picture, one of Cayuga's relatives took her away from the filthy, poor district of the Soul Society and dumped her in Junrinan, District 1. She did not want to go, but she had no choice. She left Renji.

She remained in Junrinan, taking care of children who didn't have parents. Her "foster" home was across the street from an old woman who took care of kids as well. After a year or two, children came and lived with the old woman. Two of those children were Toshiro Hitsugaya and Momo Hinamori. The children Cayuga took care of often played with the others the old woman had, so the Inukai girl became close to the kids.

Later, she went to the Shinigami institute despite the fact she didn't know anything about controlling her spirit power. She passed with flying colors and one day, when she walked into the Yamamoto's room, she saw two people who were very familiar to her...red hair, red eyes, but with many tattoos everywhere. It was her best friend from years ago, Renji Abarai, and a girl whom she knew as Rukia Kuchiki, recently adopted by the noble Kuchiki clan. Cayuga didn't say anything because neither of them recognized her. She had changed over the years. It took a while for them to realize who she was and that was when Cayuga was placed as the fifth seat of the 13th division, along with Rukia. Only then did Renji understand why there was a girl who completely ignored him, like he wasn't even there. But the damage had been done.

It took so long for them to finally talk like they used to. By then, Cayuga's past had leaked through and everyone was commanded to protect her.

Renji and Cayuga were back together shortly afterwards and inseparable. Not even Rukia could break this bond now, and she knew it.

By the time Yamamoto placed her as Admiral over all squads, Renji and Cayuga were very in love and the girl was friends with almost everybody. She was a very nice person if she decided she liked you, so she was quick to make friends. However, she and Rukia still had a bad past and they still hated each other. Actually, hate was a terrible understatement.

Three days after becoming the Admiral, she was talking to the West Gate Keeper, Jidanbo, when a little girl came walking to her and tugged at the bottom of her tabi. She said her name was Eiko and she didn't have any parents. Cayuga guessed she was around the age of four and could talk rather well, but was much tinier than the rest of the kids. There was an instant connection between the two and decided, against everyone's warning, to take her in as her own.

**Synopsis:**

Cayuga was forced to hide within the Soul Society during when everyone was saving Rukia and during the Arrancar outbreak. She was let out when all the Arrancar were killed and the three betraying captains disappeared. That's when she was placed as Admiral, merely two months ago...

Zanpakuto

Inukai Cayuga

Hishou za Kouchou (Flight of the butterfly)

Normal: Kept in the shape of a fan. She uses her magic to keep it hidden from the rest of the world. The fan itself is dark blue and lighter blue with four hell butterflies and many bushes of different colored flowers on the sides painted on. When she says the words, "Follow the wind", her sword appears in place of the fan.

The actual sword form has two butterflies handstitched on the hilt and on the blade itself are three sakura branches with purple blooms instead of pink. At the bottom of the hilt is a long ribbon that starts white until it reaches the end, where it fades to pink.

Cayuga often refers to her as "Hishoumari" instead of her full name.

Shi-Kai: Hishou za Kouchou (Flight of the butterfly)

--Release command: "Hirahira!" ("Flutter!")

Ban-Kai: Hishou za Kouchouyori Makai (Flight of the butterfly from hell)


	2. That Name

Cayuga Inukai

Title: Forget What We Meant.

Author: Cat Ryuk

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach...but it soo totally owns me in scary ways.

Pairings: Right now, it's only Renji and my original character, Cayuga.

Warnings: A bit of language and implied smut at the end.

Rating: M for smut.

Word Count: 2,481 words.

Dedications: This story was made because of my friend, Taylor, who convinced me that it was good enough to put on the internet. She also read it out loud in a British accent, which sounds wonderful!

_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_

**One: That Name.**

Kurosaki Ichigo, argh!

She had heard enough about this substitute Soul Reaper to last her a lifetime. It was becoming fast clear that the people of the Soul Society could not take a deep breath without somehow having his name involved. And it was really starting to piss her off.

She had been hearing incessantly about him over the passed several weeks, since she had been appointed as the Admiral over the Gotei 13. Every captain and lieutenant had a story, a sentence, a word that enmeshed the name that now caused her stomach to turn.

She was the only person that had never met him, so she was clueless to why everyone praised him so highly and why he was so significant to all the important members of the squads. She was out in the blue, out of the loop, and no one would answer her questions. Obviously, she asked around quite a bit. She questioned most of the lieutenants and a few captains; none told her more than what she had read in some papers or heard from her lover and best friends.

She knew he rescued the Kuchiki girl from being executed and had recently managed to destroy the Arrancar, but not the three betraying captains. For the record, she didn't understand why the first one would even cross his mind.

It didn't matter though. She didn't need to know in detail what he had done to know that she never wanted to hear that name again.

"Admiral, please. Stop walking so hastily."

"Stop following me," she whispered, speaking smoothly. "I do not need to know every bit of information to understand what I am going to present, darling."

"But you do!"

"Stop following me."

"No."

Admiral Inukai Cayuga whipped around, her sandals scraping against the wooden hallway floor. The woman standing behind her was Soi Fong. She was dressed in that annoying normal attire, a smug grin on her otherwise cold features, and her arms were crossed over her chest. Her response to the woman of higher rank was lifting a hand in the air and cocking her head to the side.

"Why, good morning, Cayuga," the second Taichou of the Gotei 13 said.

"Admiral," Cayuga corrected, "to you. Now, walk with me, Captain, and tell me again what I must know about this god forsaken mission...And the boy."

She turned to resume her walking. Soi Fong quickly fell into step with her.

_I will never see peace again._ Cayuga's thoughts prodded at her insides. _Soi Fong would have murdered me with annoyance had I not let her walk with me. Now she'll be coming to tell me everything that she finds out._

"Well, you know how the hollow is within the living world?" the Shinigami began. When the other girl nodded, she continued. "That hollow has taken up residence in the town of Karakura, exactly where Kuchiki has been going on missions. That's also where the Kurosaki kid lives, along with the other Ryoka. I heard this from Izuru yesterday and Kenpachi confirmed it this morning. Doesn't it seem like that town is just attacked by terrible things all the time?"

"It's not a concern to me the location of the Hollow," Cayuga responded as they turned a quick corner. "I just do the paperwork and give out the missions. I don't necessarily have anything to do with the details."

"You should still sort of know what to tell the others. They might want to know they have to work with the Ryoka when they get there," Soi Fong insisted. She placed a hand over her mouth and stifled what seemed like a yawn.

Cayuga's knuckles turned white with the grip she had on her clipboard and gritted her teeth. Soi Fong ignored her and continued.

"They also might want to know that since Rukia is in the Soul Society for the time being, they will have to work with Kurosaki alone. I don't know how on Earth that will turn out with some of the crazy people we have here, but I sure hope I get to read the reports!" She swiveled her head to look at her Admiral. "Will you let me read the reports?"

Cayuga shrugged. "Sure...if you do me a favor and turn the next corner."

She did and the door of the meeting room came into view. Cayuga sighed, relieved that she would soon be away from the Squad 1 barracks and back to her own. But first, she had to do her job and present the upcoming mission to the Gotei 13 captains.

The rest of the walk was in silence.

Cayuga reached the door first and reached out to grab it, but it swung open. Face-to-face, almost nose-to-nose, with the Admiral was a familiar, unexcited looking face.

"Hanataro, dearest! What are you doing here?" The brunette grinned to the lower ranked boy.

"Preparing the meeting room for you, of course," Yamada Hanataro responded. "Captain Unohana told me to do so a bit ago. She said you were too busy with Eiko."

Cayuga grinned. "Tell her thank you." She lifted her hand and pushed the shorter male back into the room. Soi Fong followed behind the two in complete silence.

Hanataro must have strange powers. Cayuga mentally giggled. He got Soi Fong to be quiet!

She strode across the room and planted her papers onto the ground beside Yamamoto's high back, wooden chair. "So, is Unohana back at my office?" She watched him nod from the corner of her eye. "Is she taking care of Eiko?"

Hanataro nodded once again. "Yes. Except, when I went by, I heard Eiko telling Unohana that she wanted to know where you and Renji were."

"Telling?"

"Okay, more like screaming."

"That's what I thought."

Above their heads was an audible click, then a moment of crackling before a voice broke through.

"All captains, report to the Squad 1 barracks for a meeting immediately." The sound of the intercom earned a groan from Cayuga; a loud one that would no doubtedly be best described as one she had produced while in the safety of her own room.

"Here come the captains. That means you have to go, Squad 4 member," came Soi Fong's voice from across the room.

Cayuga made a face and, grabbing a pen, wrote the simple word "Help" on one of the papers. She held it up in the range of Hanataro's gaze. With a laugh that almost didn't fit his shy personality, the relief squad leader turned and, saying his goodbyes, disappeared through the door.

She turned her back on Soi Fong and the door to arrange the papers. When the captains began to file into the room, she could only hear and sense their power. She identified each one as they entered the room. The first was Kenpachi and the last was Mayuri. None spoke.

Regaining her full height, she spun on her heel. All eyes from the lower ranked men and women were upon her, but she didn't even flinch under the pressure. She just grinned at them and lifted her clipboard to the gaze of her eyes.

"Welcome, all captains. You are here on account of the mission that General Yamamoto presented to me yesterday. As always, we have to hunt down an enemy...a very strong one at that. It is a Hollow that has yet to be defeated, or even remotely slowed down, by any Shinigami that has been sent after him." Cayuga cleared her throat and swallowed hard. The captains' gazes on her hadn't even wavered a fraction. "He first appeared two centuries ago. Since then, he has accumulated a death toll of exactly seven dozen. Thirteen have been human women, three have been human babies, six have been human men, and the rest are Shinigami. Sixty-two soldiers have been lost in the heat of battle by that beast. And now...it has disguised itself as a human in the living world. We fear that it could get terrible for the innocents there."

With a deep breath, Cayuga almost reluctantly continued for the last bit of information. "This is why the captain-commander will be sending one of you to the living world to work with the Ryoka there. One of you will hunt down and locate the Hollow before he does something that the Soul Society will suffer because of."

"The town of Karakura?" a familiar voice rang out. Cayuga smiled and gave a wave at Hitsugaya Toshiro, who stood closest to the platform. "Wouldn't that be where Kurosaki Ichigo is?"

"Correct."

"That is the Ryoka we would have to work with?" came another question, this time from Kenpachi.

"Correct, Kenny--Uh, Kenpachi." Cayuga fought back the urge to burst out laughing at her name flub. She had definitely been hanging out with Eiko and Yachiru just a little too much.

The two captains began bickering among themselves about how the mission was going to be handled, buying time for the Admiral to regain her composure. She spoke once she was certain that her voice wouldn't crack.

"All right, boys. Please stop quarreling like children."

As if a wave of magick had flown through the room, Kenpachi and Toshiro did as they were told.

"Um...I'm pretty sure that's all that I have on the subject now. Yamamoto will alert me when he and his lieutenant have decided on whom to send to the human world. Until then, you are all dismissed." With an air of authority, she waved her hand swiftly towards the door.

Captain Unohana approached the platform. Her face was as gentle as ever and her eyes watched the ground. Cayuga smiled. "What is it, Captain Unohana?" she asked gently.

"I just wanted to tell you that I am at the meeting because Eiko fell asleep just in time," the woman said. "I was thinking that you might be wondering where your daughter is."

"It's okay, but you do know that she's not really my daughter, right?" The little girl might not be her blood child, but the sound of her name brought a wide smile to her full lips.

"I know. It's just very hard to believe. You are such a wonderful mother and how she refers to you as 'Mommy Cayuga' is heart-wrenching to say the least."

Cayuga giggled.

The room around them was now completely empty. The captains had gone back to their squad barracks, to sleep or do paperwork...Or, at least, it seemed that way. She knew better; there was still someone waiting outside the door.

"Thank you, Captain," she smiled.

"You are welcome. I guess I should be going now." Unohana started in the direction of the exit. "Oh, and by the way, Admiral. Fukutaichou Abarai is waiting for you outside and he seems like he's in one of his moods."

"I know. Tell him to come in when you step outside."

Unohana nodded. Cayuga set the clipboard and papers down on the high back chair and sighed, dropping her head. Just that name, which she had had to say and hear more than once, was so terribly annoying that her forehead throbbed. She rubbed her temples.

"You okay, 'Yuga?"

Without looking up from the floor, Cayuga jumped off the platform and ran to the form of the man. She hooked her arms around his neck. Their eyes met with a shock of electricity.

"What took you so long?" she questioned, a smile curving her lips.

"I had to wait for the captains to leave," Renji responded. His voice was soft, sending chills down Cayuga's spine. "They might have been wondering why I was the only Lieutenant in the room. Suspicion, my dear?"

"Why yes! Suspicion of wild animal sex."

"Where did that come from?"

"Where do you think?" The gap between the lovers was closed by Cayuga. Their lips met and Renji was quick in kissing back. He put his hands on her hips, pulling their bodies close to each other, deepening the connection between them even more.

Cayuga ran her tongue along the red head's bottom lip. Renji opened his mouth immediately, no questions asked, and let his own tongue dart into his girl's awaiting mouth. He pressed his lips harder against hers, exploring every inch of the familiar cavern.

Cayuga made a sound and Renji severed the kiss, but didn't stop what he had come to do. He placed small kisses on her jaw line down to her neck, where he nipped and began to kiss and suck fervently. She tasted sweet, like candy, like sugar...

Renji smiled at the response he was receiving. She let a loud whimper escape her mouth. His lips were like magical tools. He was the only person who was able to reduce her to a mass of moaning and groaning flesh. Not a man, alive or dead, had that effect on her.

"Oh...oh, Renji," she whispered.

"Hm?"

"We might--mmm--want to go back to my barracks. Shit, Renji, stop. You're killing me." She pulled away from the man, but her hands remained planted on his covered, muscled chest. "I don't want someone, especially the General, coming in here to see us necking in his office."

"Fine." Renji took her pale hand and pulled her to the door. "Is Eiko asleep?"

"Yes."

"Good."

_x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

A/U: Wow. That was a nice scene between Cayuga and Renji. I liked it! However, my little brother wasn't so thrilled. He was reading over my shoulder the whole time. He's scarred because "Renji's lips were magical tools." Well, this was chapter one. I really hope everyone likes it. PLEASE NO FLAMING. I DON'T CARE IF YOU DON'T LIKE ORIGINAL CHARACTERS! Anyway, chapter two will be out soon, I promise. Reviews would be loved! THANK YOU!! Andddd, love you, all my friends that are reading and all the people out there who love it!

With deadly love,

Cat Ryuk.


End file.
